


Deni- Deni- Denial

by ithicablau



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, PWP, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithicablau/pseuds/ithicablau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants to try something new. Josh isn't so sure...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some grade A sin for y'all.  
> Not very good but it's something I've wanted to write for a little while.  
> Issuing a trigger warning for rape although no "real" rape is depicted.

"So...Josh?" Tyler asks softly as his boyfriend crawls into bed with him. 

"Yeah, baby?" Josh responds, a little apprehensively due to the look on Tyler's face. His eyebrows are knit together and his lips are slightly pursed. He looks like he's done something wrong. 

"I wanted...well I was thinking..." his doe eyes dart around Josh's face as if looking for a response to something he hadn't yet verbalized. 

"What is it, Ty? What's wrong?" Josh doesn't understand, and it isn't like Tyler has given him much to go on.

Suddenly, Tyler inhales deeply, closes his eyes and just goes for it.

"I want you to rape me."

Josh snorts a little, not because he finds it funny but because he's caught off guard and isn't sure how to react. He hopes silently Tyler doesn't think he's being laughed at, before speaking.

"You want me t-"

"N-not for real, obviously," his eyes drop, "but I want it to feel real. I want you to hurt me. I want to be afraid of you," he finishes and waits a few moments before meeting Josh's eyes again. Josh stares back dumbly. The thought terrifies him in all honesty. Tyler looks away again, like a blank spot on the wall has suddenly become the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Josh is losing him. He's going to shut down soon if he can't find something to say. He opens his mouth to speak and absolutely nothing comes out. Tyler is looking at him again, chewing on his lower lip, and then he smiles. His eyes don't follow suit,  
"I-it was stupid, I'm sorry, Josh. I...I went about it all wrong and...just forget I said anything. I'm sorry."   
Josh's mind is racing. He's just as embarrassed as Tyler is. Why couldn't he just get words to come out of his stupid mouth?  
Tyler leans forward and kisses his lips softly.  
"I'm sleepy," he starts,"let's go to bed."   
Josh nods, almost solemnly, as he watches Tyler turn his back and bunch the blankets up under his chin. He knows Tyler isn't mad, he knows it's embarrassment that colors his cheeks and not anger, but he feels horrible. Josh doesn't know if he'd even like something like that. He didn't know how to hurt Tyler. He'd never wanted to. And now he was asking him to?

Josh stays still a few minutes longer and then  gets under the sheets. Tyler was already sleeping. He can hear the difference in his breaths as he curls up next to him and gently wraps his arm around Tyler's chest. He wants nothing more in the world then to please the small sleeping form beside him. What if he isn't able to? What if he gets too scared? What if Tyler gets too scared? Josh tries to push all these thoughts out of his head, he really does. But they keep clawing at the inside of his skull. He can't keep his eyes closed. After a while, he sits up. Restlessness has gotten the best of him. Without any thought, as if it was in the same class of need as breathing, or the beating of a heart, or nerves sending impulses to the brain, Josh is touching Tyler's face. Down his cheek, along his jaw, across his throat and then back up again. Nothing has ever been so beautiful. 

With a half shuddering sigh, Josh gets onto his knees. Tyler is, thankfully, a heavy sleeper because it takes Josh some time to pull the blanket out of his fists and off of him. Tyler is still on his side, curled up into himself, and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that are too big for him. Josh takes his boyfriend's small hip in his hand and presses gently to the left. Tyler complies, eager to please even in his sleep, and rolls onto his back without waking. Carefully, Josh climbs onto him, straddling his hips and putting his weight onto his hands on either side of Tyler's head. For the first time, Tyler truly stirs. Lazily, his eyes open to see Josh above him. 

"Joshua," he smiles gently and cranes his neck up to kiss him. Like another involuntary function, Josh's hand wraps around Tyler's throat and he pushes his head back down against the mattress. He's not squeezing, not yet, just holding him in place. Realization dances across Tyler's eyes and a smirk appears faintly on his lips. Quickly, Josh yanks his hand away from Tyler's throat and he slaps him across the face. This brings Tyler from half asleep to fully awake and alert in an instant.   
"What are you smiling about?" he growls.  
"Josh, what are you doing?" he half-whispers, falling into his role almost effortlessly after a strike to the face.  
"Whatever I want," Josh answers bitterly, not taking his eyes off of Tyler's, as he shoves his hand down Tyler's too-loose boxers. Tyler starts squirming beneath him, sputtering, while Josh wraps his hand around around his cock.  
"You're half-hard already?" he mocks.  
"Stop it! I don't want to... Just get off of me." Tyler sounds almost indignant. Josh removes his hand and slaps Tyler's cheek again this time much harder. He's surprised and almost horrified by the way the broken whimper Tyler let's out makes his cock twitch. He wants to hear it again. His thoughts are interrupted by Tyler trying shove him off. Josh is caught off guard as he seems not to be holding back, like he's really trying to push him off the bed. He knows he's stronger than Tyler, and Tyler knows it too. Josh catches his thin wrists and pins them down above his head. Tyler is howling,   
"Get off! Get off of me!"  
"Shut up," Josh yells in his face and Tyler flinches and whines softly. Josh had barely noticed but his full-on erection is pressing into Tyler's pelvis almost painfully.  
"You want this," Josh murmurs, trying to ignore how easy this is, how arousing.   
"No," Tyler pleads.   
"You do, you're as hard as I am."  
"Please...please stop."  
"If you want me to stop then make me." he says softly, leaning in and painting Tyler's neck with open mouthed kisses. Kisses turn into nips and nips turn into bites and the pathetic sounds pouring out of Tyler's mouth only makes him bite harder. He's close to breaking skin when Tyler stops trying to fight against the vices around his wrists and begins kicking. His knee catches Josh in the back and it actually hurts. He releases Tyler's wrists and twists his fingers into his soft black hair as he gets off the bed dragging Tyler with him.   
"Josh, please!" Tyler cries out clinging to Josh's arm as he's being pulled. Josh stands him up and spins him around to bend him over the side of the bed.   
"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...."  
Josh tightens his fist around Tyler's hair even harder and he basks in the whimpering it elicits. He leans into Tyler, not caring about how much weight is on him, so that his mouth is above Tyler's ear when he jerks his head to one side.   
"What are you begging for, baby?" he asks, slowly grinding his cock against Tyler's ass.  
"For you to stop."   
"I'm not going to, I have a lot more to do actually. I'm going to use you until there's nothing left to use. I hope you don't have plans tomorrow because I don't imagine you being able to get out of bed in the morning."  he chuckles lowly before dragging his tongue up Tyler's cheek.  
Tyler is squirming again and Josh can't tell if he's trying to get away or if he's trying to find some friction against his cock.  
"Now, Tyler. Are you listening, baby?"   
Tyler doesn't move or respond in any way. Josh leans back up just long enough to swat Tyler's ass a lot harder than he meant to. Tyler cries out and tries to turn his head to bury his face into the mattress but Josh doesn't allow it.  
"Are you listening, Tyler?" he repeats slowly, like he is speaking to a child.   
"Yes, yes I'm listening," his eyes are frantic.   
"Good boy, now I'm going to put you on your knees. And you're going to stay there for me and you're going to suck me off. Do you understand?"  
"No," Tyler replies. It was soft and pleading but it still a denial. Wordlessly, Josh flips Tyler onto his back, knowing the position is uncomfortable and maybe even painful with the way his spine is bent.   
"You're going to make me hurt you. This is your fault you know. You do fucking know that, don't you? If you would listen I wouldn't have to hurt you. You deserve this."   
Tyler's eyes are welling up. He glances down at Josh lips the way he always does.  
Josh cackles, "Do you actually think I'm going to kiss you?"   
This makes Tyler wince.   
"Get on your knees, or I'm going to hurt you." Josh says as he puts his weight on his hand in the middle of Tyler's chest while he stands up.   
Surprisingly, Tyler complies silently all while trying to conceal his erection.   
"Take off your underwear," Josh orders and he does. Folding his arms, Josh takes a moment to take in the view. Tyler won't look at him, he's got half an inch of tears that refuse to fall, blurring his vision. Josh can't help himself any longer. He starts palming himself through his sweatpants. Still not taking his eyes off Tyler's dejected state.   
"You see this?" Josh asks, grabbing the outline of his cock through the soft material,  
"You did this. And now you're getting what you deserve."   
The first tear falls, and the burning between Josh's hips is obscene.   
Josh pulls his pants and boxers down and steps out of them before grabbing Tyler's hair again. Tyler whines.  
"Please don't. Please. I'm begging you please stop." 

Josh hisses as he runs the swollen head of his cock around Tyler's lips leaving them shimmering with precum.   
"Open your mouth, baby,"  
Tyler's eyes and mouth are both screwed shut.  
"Open your mouth or I swear to God I'll beat you unconscious and then fuck your throat anyway." Tyler's quivering lips part slowly and Josh easily pushes past the weak resistance of his tonsils. He makes a low guttural noise from his chest when he feels Tyler gag around his cock.   
"Oh baby...let's do that again," he pulls all the way out and grabs Tyler's messy hair with both hands. Painfully slow he slides his slick cock into Tyler's mouth and down his throat once again. Once he's there he stops and Tyler is shaking, trying to accomadate not being able to breathe. The way his tongue is moving beneath and around Josh's cock is doing nothing to draw in any precious air but is doing everything to heighten Josh's arousal.  
It's only a few long seconds before Josh begins pushing and pulling Tyler's head, effectively fucking his convulsing throat mercilessly. Tyler's eyes snap open and more tears are coming and Josh has never realized just how beautiful he is when he cries. It's not long before Tyler starts fighting again, his hands fluttering, fingers curling and uncurling around Josh's arms trying and failing to shove them away.   
Josh's movements become almost mechanical. He's in his own head, ashamed but not enough to stop, not enough to let up. He likes this. He really, really likes this. It's like a rage he never knew existed. Heady waves of his power-drunkenness serve only to bounce off the walls and intoxicate him even more. Tyler has gagged more times then he can count. He must not have eaten today, there's nothing in his stomach, drool is dripping down his chin and neck. It's disgusting and it's gorgeous. Josh feels like he could come but there's nothing he wants less than for this to stop.   
His cock pops out of Tyler's mouth with a wet sound. He's crying harder now, gasping between each sob. Shaking hands reach out and clutch at Josh's waist pleadingly.  
"Please," he heaves. His voice is wrecked. Josh stares down at him, unmoved, careless, before throwing Tyler's hands off of him,  
"Don't touch me," he spits.  
Tyler is then grabbed by his upper arm and thrown back onto the bed. He gingerly touches his arm, there will be a bruise tomorrow. Josh climbs onto him ignoring his urge to worship Tyler's weeping cock.   
It's the most beautiful car crash Josh has ever seen. Tyler's eyes are impossibly big, his bruised lips quivering, his chest is rising and falling like a cornered animal, and those tears. They never stop coming.   
"Please stop," it's so frail.   
"No."  
Two fingers are inserted into Tyler's mouth and twisted around gathering as much saliva as possible, invading every inch as if he hasn't enough already. For a moment Josh feels Tyler try to bite down, and he jerks his hand away.  
He nearly laughs,   
"You little shit. I'm trying to do you a favor. Do you want me to go in completely dry?"   
He doesn't wait for an answer before shoving his fingers back down Tyler's abused throat. Using his body weight to hold Tyler down, he uses his free arm to hook under one of Tyler's knees and shoves it high into chest, bending his small body in half. His fingers are retracted and he begins rubbing the wet digits against Tyler's hole, purposefully prolonging the process before finally shoving them in.   
Tyler wails, going off on a broken, nearly incoherently string of "please" and "no" and "stop and "don't."  
Unceremoniously Josh pulls his fingers out knowing in the back of his mind that the prep wasn't enough but not finding it in himself to care. He spits onto his hand and forces Tyler to do the same before slicking his cock with the mixture. He lines himself up and forces his way in, relishing in Tyler's screaming. He takes no time for gentleness, no time for easing in, he's plowing into Tyler harder than he thinks he ever has before. He covers Tyler's screaming mouth, and lowers his head as much the position will allow.   
"If you don't shut up, the whole city is going to hear you getting fucked, is that what you want?"   
If Tyler is forming words at all, they aren't discernable beneath Josh's palm. He moves his hand after few thrusts and Tyler is breathing deeply between quiet broken sobs.   
"Tell me how much you love it," Josh murmurs.  
Nothing.   
Another slap. More crying.  
"Tell me you love it,"   
Tyler has gone dead eyed. Josh grits his teeth and wraps both hands around his slender throat. His thumbs are pressing deep into his windpipe, and this brings Tyler back from resignation and thrusts him back into panic. His pleas are squeaking out of him.   
Josh hums, "Just say it. Just say you like it. I know you do you little slut. Always begging to be used with those eyes. You were made to be fucked like this."  
Tyler is mouthing the words he's supposed to say, he's trying so hard.  
"I can't hear you, Tyler."   
Josh releases just enough pressure to allow the tiny voice to come out.  
"I like it. I like it! Please, Josh!" he croaks.  
"Mmm. Good boy." Josh groans, taking Tyler's wrists and pinning them firmly to the mattress. Tyler's chest is jumping erratically and Josh knows he's close. He slows his thrusts and grinds in a little more to keep pressure and friction on Tyler's twitching cock.   
"All these tears, and begging me 'no, stop, please,'" Josh begins mockingly, "and yet you're still about to come for me, aren't you?"  
"I don't want to, don't make me, please," Tyler whines, shaking his head and trying to free his arms.   
Josh's pace has become agonizing for both of them. Tyler is tensing and  whining and still struggling albeit weakly. He's spent.  
"Josh, please!" he cries.  
"Come for me," Josh coos.  
Tyler is shaking beneath him, spilling himself between their hot bodies slick with sweat. The sounds he makes are almost inhuman, and they push Josh over as well. His final strokes are punishing and erratic.   
Both of them are gasping as Josh collapses into Tyler's chest. Each of them breathing into the other's neck. It could have been seconds or minutes before they finally composed themselves. Josh tries to push himself up, but Tyler's arms wrap around his neck and pull him back down.   
Josh smiles into Tyler's throat and is the first to speak.  
"How was it?" he muses.  
"Scary," Tyler murmurs softly.  
"And that's good right?  
Tyler giggles and the sound is as beautiful song as his sobs were.

 

"Yes, that's good."


	2. Gimme dat sweet sweet aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is okay everybody.
> 
> Srry it's so short ;_;

The two are silent a little while longer. After a few minutes Josh attempts to get up again. Tyler makes a noise and tries to hang on to him.  
"Let me go, baby. I'll be right back, I promise," his voice is soft and sincere and Tyler nods, letting his arms fall to his sides. Josh stands up and presses his lips to Tyler's glistening forehead before leaving the room.  
Tyler waits and goes back to trying to steady his breathing. His heart is still racing, his legs are shaking and his hands can't seem to find anything to do, moving from his chest to running through his hair to fingering the sheets and then finally just resting above his head. He can hear Josh's footsteps and he lifts his head a little to see him coming through the door. He's holding a cup in one hand, a water bottle in the other, and in the crook of his arm there are two wash cloths.  
Upon meeting each other's eyes Josh smiles softly and Tyler returns the gesture.  
"I got you some juice," he says brightly, and Tyler's smile grows turning his eyes to crescents. Josh sets his items on the nightstand. Tyler sits up with some effort, takes the cup with both hands and starts drinking as Josh sits in front of him after pulling his boxers back on. 

"Thank you," his voice is absolutely shot. He looks down into the cup, drumming his fingers softly. He feels his lips trembling and he tries to will the tears away but it doesn't work. 

"Tyler?" Josh asks quietly.  
Tyler looks up at him, ashamed as a tear slides down his cheek. Josh's face falls.

"Tyler, oh my God. It was too much. I did too much, I'm sorry, I'm so so-"  
Tyler shakes his head frantically and swallows hard.

"No, Josh! No, I loved it. I really fucking loved it! It's just a lot of..." his voice trails off as he waves his open hand in front of his own chest and purses his lips unable to find the words to explain the rush of emotions he feels. But Josh seems to understand.  
The cup is being taken out of Tyler's hands and he feels Josh's hand guiding him backwards to lay down. Once he's on his back, Josh begins smoothing his hair back. Tyler feels something in his chest and he thinks it's the best thing he's ever felt, it's something fuzzy and warm and it's weaving in and out of his ribs.  
Tyler watches as Josh takes a washcloth and opens the water bottle. He pours some water onto it and scrunches it in his hands to distribute the moisture. Josh is leaning over him and gently wiping his belly clean of his own drying cum. The cool sensation makes Tyler inhale sharply through his teeth but it feels good.  
Josh keeps glancing up at him like he's trying to make sure he's still alright. Now Josh is dropping the first cloth and grabbing the other. He repeats the process of wetting the towel then he folds it and starts dabbing Tyler's face with it gently. It feels so good.  
"You just looked hot, baby. I was kind of on top of you a whole lot," Josh says, with a look of determination as if he were performing surgery. Tyler loves that look.  
"Mhm," he acknowledges, smiling and letting his eyes close.  
He feels the cloth slide down his neck, and then his chest, leaving goosebumps behind itself. He's completely relaxed now and a lot more comfortable. His eyes are still closed but he feels the cloth being taken away and the Josh's weight shifting on the bed. He knows Josh is hovering above him, he can feel his breath and shortly thereafter, his lips against his ear. He nuzzles him for few moment and then says,  
"You're so beautiful, Tyler."  
He kisses the spot between his ear lobe and jaw and it sends ecstasy through Tyler's veins. Tyler twists his neck to kiss Josh's cheek.  
"I hope you know it, you are so goddamn beautiful, and I don't just mean on the surface."  
Tyler feels his lips touch every mark, and bite, and bruise on his throat. Tyler is gasping softly, remembering how badly he wanted those lips on his own earlier. The kisses however, are continuing to lead down. They're peppered along his collar bones, lavished upon his chest and stomach. The fuzzy warm thing in his chest is doing somersaults. Tyler thinks today himself that this what heaven is. 

Heaven is being loved by Joshua Dun. 

He doesn't know how long Josh is adorning his body with kisses, but before he knows it he opens his eyes and Josh is looking down at him, the smallest smile lighting up his face. He leans in close, their foreheads touching.  
"Tyler,"  
"Josh," he shoots back with a self-amused smirk.  
"I love you."  
"I love you back."  
Josh's lips finally press into his. It's slow and soft and long and wet. It's a silver screen kiss if there ever was one. Definitely a kiss worth waiting for, Tyler reasons silently. Josh scoops him up as he falls onto his side so that Tyler is up against his chest.  
"Still sleepy?" he murmurs, yawning into Tyler's hair holding him tightly. Tyler nods softly nestling up under Josh's neck.  
"Josh?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"You're beautiful too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sin should I commit next?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write an aftercare sequel for this?


End file.
